1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to small, unmanned airborne reconnaissance vehicles.
2. Background Information
Presently, unmanned airborne reconnaissance vehicles are used by military forces in a limited fashion. Most are too large (typically several hundred to several thousand pounds) to be effectively displayed by a single person or a two-man team. Those that are light enough are not compact enough, not in their payload or flight system sufficient for the requirements of many reconnaissance missions, especially “over the hill” short range, short duration missions.